


Lisztomaniac, John Watson

by Breath4Soul



Series: Logolepsy: (n.) An obsession with words [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John is a Horndog, John's Inner Monologue, M/M, Music, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breath4Soul/pseuds/Breath4Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><i><b>Lisztomaniac:</b> Someone with a need to listen to music all the time.</i><br/>Short & sweet little story wherein John is jealous of Sherlock's violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lisztomaniac, John Watson

If John Watson ever doubts how human Sherlock Holmes really is he only needs to watch Sherlock play his violin.

The violin becomes an extension of Sherlock, he cradles it like a lover; his cheek pressed against it, long slender fingers curling around its neck with gentle, precise pressure; guiding it to rock and sway with his own body. He coaxes it to release its beautiful, mournful, notes with his expert hands. 

The depth of Sherlock’s soul pours out into the music he plays. Pain, sorrow, joy and ecstasy flows through him and out into the air, bending the world to his mood. The facade of cold indifference vanishes and the exquisite, blindingly passionate and raw being underneath stands naked before John.

John can only perch in his chair, riveted, intoxicated; letting the sounds stir something deep within and lift him free of his own ‘transport.’ It is as near to a spiritual experience as John Watson has ever been through.

As the music draws to an end and John comes back to himself his breathing is rapid, his heart is thumping in his chest and every fiber in his being aches for fulfillment. The absence of Sherlock’s emotions pouring over him, flowing through him, dancing inside him and mingling in his own, makes him feel like begging Sherlock to never stop playing. The emptiness of the air settles around him and leaves him hollowed out. 

He is _want_ and _need._

John watches as Sherlock smiles softly at his violin; stroking it down carefully, tenderly, with a soft cloth. John takes a drink from his glass automatically but the whole world seems dull now. The burn of the liquor on his tongue and the warmth of it in his stomach is a poor substitute for the cleansing fire of Sherlock’s music inside him. 

John watches Sherlock walk away, eyes barely sweeping across him as if he hardly notices John is there at all. 

John stares at the violin, now locked in its case. Longing mixing bitterly with a profound sense of loneliness and envy.

**Author's Note:**

> _JLAC Prompt: Play On_


End file.
